Backlight modules of conventional display apparatuses (e.g., an LCD in a laptop computer) include on a light incident side a back plate having a U-shaped bend, and a backlight source and a light guide plate are inserted in the U-shaped bend. This structure shows many drawbacks with a requirement for an increasingly thinner backlight module.